


Feralstuck Inserto de Femenino! Lector (Homestuck AU fanfiction) (Spanish Version)

by FreeCatnip329



Series: Mis Insertos de Lector de Homestuck AUs (Spanish Version) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Animales, Feralstuck, Heridas, Heridas Mayores / Graves, Heridas Menores, Hurt/Comfort, Lector - Freeform, Medicina, Multi, Reader-Insert, Salvaje, Universo Alternativo - Animales, Veterinaria, Veterinario, Zoo, animal - Freeform, el lector puede hablar con los animales, los trolls son animales, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329
Summary: ‘Bienvenidos a Alternia: el lugar más mágico y espectacular del mundo’.(El lector es un veterinario que comienza a trabajar en un zoológico muy especial ...)





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feralstuck Fem! Reader-Insert (Homestuck AU fanfiction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594322) by [FreeCatnip329](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329). 



> 1º --- La imagen usada en este capítulo NO ME PERTENECE. Es de "http://fuchsiaheiress.tumblr.com", un hermoso tumblr que inspiró este fanfiction y cuyos derechos no me pertenecn.  
>  Más información en la segunda parte de estas notas :33
> 
> **…**
> 
> 2º --- INSPIRADO POR EL MAGNÍFICO TRABAJO DE http://fuchsiaheiress.tumblr.com, ESPECIALMENTE POR SU GRAN MASTERPOST DE FERALSTUCK (http://fuchsiaheiress.tumblr.com/post/150973568614/feralstuck-masterpost)

**_‘Bienvenidos a Alternia: el lugar más mágico y espectacular del mundo’._ **

Eso era lo que estaba escrito en el cartel. El mensaje, pintado en brillantes colores fosforitos, era el responsable de atraer la atención de los niños de todas las edades, que corrían entusiasmados hacia la entrada del zoológico, arrastrando a sus padres y cuidadores consigo.

La única diferencia es que tú no eras un niño.

Tu nombre es (y/n), tienes (número de años) años y siempre has soñado con trabajar con animales.

Nunca habías sido una niña como las demás; Nunca disfrutaste de fingir ser una famosa cantante, o a diseñando vestidos para tus pequeñas barbies. No: tú querías ser veterinaria.

Es algo... _difícil de explicar._ Siempre has tenido una relación muy especial con los animales; desde tu primera mascota, un pequeño gatito canela que habías rescatado de las calles en un día lluvioso (y al que decidiste nombrar Coco), hasta el último de tus perros, una pequeña yorkshire de pelo largo llamada Mía, siempre habías tenido una conexión especial con todos y cada uno de ellos...

“Entonces… supongo que tu eres la nueva empleada, ¿no es así?”.

Sin previo aviso eres sorprendida por una grave voz masculina. Rápidamente te giraste, solo para toparte con la mirada de un joven de tu edad. Tenía pelo rizado color chocolate y pequeñas pecas por todo el rostro, junto con unos brillantes ojos verdes.

“Ehh… S-Sí! Yo soy la nueva v-veterinaria. M-me llamo (y/n)” tartamudeaste torpemente mientras nerviosamente ofrecías tu mano al chico con el uniforme del zoológico.

Él sonrió y estalló en una sonora carcajada, antes de estrechar tu mano con una fuerza descomunal.

“¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Me llamo Jeremy Wilson, estoy a cargo de la alimentación de los animales. Ven: te enseñaré el lugar”.

Seguiste rápidamente a Jeremy a través de la entrada, hasta llegar a un pequeño edificio con un cartel de ‘Solo empleados’ colgado en la puerta. Entonces él se detuvo y sacó una llave de su bolsillo trasero,con la que abrió la puerta. A juzgar por su aspecto, este lugar debía de haber sido una especie de entrada de un almacén para los empleados; el suelo estaba hecho de vieja madera negra y había taquillas que cubrían casi por completo las otras 3 paredes de la habitación, muchas de ellas con visible polvo que se acumulándose tanto dentro como fuera.

“Por lo que sé, el zoo nunca ha tenido tantos empleados como para tener que utilizar todas las taquillas” él dijo mientras abría una de las viejas taquillas que no tenía candado y soplaba el polvo de acumulaod adentro “pero igualmente insisten en dejarlas todas... No es exactamente algo ‘malo’, así que tenemos un espacio extra por si alguien necesita guardar algo más de la cuenta”.  Jeremy recogió unas piezas de ropa cuidadosamente doblada del interior y te las entregó.

La observaste con curiosidad: se trataba de un par de trajes azul claro con el logotipo blanco del zoo a la altura del pecho, y un par de guantes blancos de tela y plástico.

“Hay dos pares de ropa en caso de que necesitas cambiarlas y un solo par de guantes” él te dijo. “Tienes que ponerte el uniforme antes de ingresar a cualquier área de trabajo dentro del zoológico y cambiarte a tu ropa normal antes de que acabe la jornada. Hay unos vestuarios por allí” añadió, señalando a un pasillo a la izquierda.

Asentiste obedientemente y fuiste hacia la dirección indicada, encontrando pronto el vestuario para chicas (el cual parecía no haber sido usado en mucho tiempo), dónde te pudiste cambiar a tu uniforme. Afortunadamente, Jeremy parecía tener buen ojo para las tallas, porque se ajustaba perfectamente a ti.

Doblaste cuidadosamente tu ropa y te dijiste hacia donde habías dejado al encargado de alimentación.

“Oh, ahí estás” él te dirigió una amable sonrisa. Su mirada bajo hasta tu ropa y te indicó una pequeña taquilla gris al final de una de las filas.

“Puedes dejar tu ropa allí, esta también tiene un candado abierto adentro. Es una taquilla especial, por si a alguno de los empleados se le olvida traer el suyo”.

Sonreíste con agradecimiento y guardaste tu ropa en la taquilla, antes de cerrarla y seguir a Jeremy hasta el siguiente lugar. Esta nueva habitación parecía una sala de vigilancia con múltiples cámaras y dispositivos electrónicos que grababan los diferentes lugares y áreas del zoo.

“Desde aquí vigilamos a los animales” señaló un teclado grande debajo de una de las cámaras “podemos encender o apagar las cámaras de vigilancia, cerrar las jaulas e incluso enviar shoks de seguridad si la situación lo requiere”.

Los shoks parecían una medida de seguridad excesiva en tu opinión, pero, ¿quién eras tú para hablar? Al fin y al cabo ni siquiera habías visto a los animales del zoológico (a pesar de todas las historias que habías tenido que ir de tus nuevos vecinos cuando se enteraron de que ibas a trabajar aquí).

De repente una de las puertas de la sala se abrió, dejando pasar al que parecía ser otro empleado. Tenía pelo negro y lacio, y parecía extremadamente cansado y aburrido. En una de sus manos traía una gran taza de café.

“¡Hey! ¡Nick! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal Amelia?” Jeremy saludó efusivamente al extraño, quién decidió ignorarlo y sentarse la silla que había en frente de las cámaras, mientras continuaba bebiendo su café.

La sonrisa de Jeremy disminuyó, pero al darse cuenta de que estabas mirando fingió que todo estaba bien.

“Él es Nick” dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada, que te hizo fruncir el ceño “él es… silencioso. Pero en realidad es muy simpático, ¿verdad Nick?”.

Nick emitió un gruñido a modo de respuesta, y tú fingiste sonreír a fin de no hacer la situación más incómoda.

Eventualmente Jeremy y tú abandonasteis la sala y continuasteis vuestro recorrido por varias áreas de zoológico. Al finalmente llegar al final del pasillo él se detuvo y su voz tomó un tono ligeramente más serio.

“Esta” dijo señalando la puerta altamente blindada “es la puerta que lleva a la sección de las jaulas. Es muy importante que hagas caso a mis instrucciones y no te separes de mí en ningún momento, ¿entendido?”.

Asentiste y él introdujo una tarjeta por la ranura gris. La puerta hizo unos sonidos mecánicos antes de devolverle la tarjeta y desbloquearse con un ruido sordo.

Seguiste cuidadosamente a Jeremy dentro del  recinto. Se trataba de una enorme cuarto con forma de pasillo; el techo estaba hecho de cristal, y a cada lado se encontraban varias jaulas separadas por altas vallas, cada una con su respectiva puerta con un candado electrónico.

“¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de los trolls?”.

Parpadeaste, sorprendido por la repentina pregunta del chico, antes de negar con la cabeza. Él rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello con nerviosismo.

“Sí… no mucha gente lo hace” él murmuró. “Son una de nuestras atracciones principales, pensé que probablemente habías oído hablar de ellos... ya sabes, por el trabajo de veterinario y todo eso.”

Negaste con la cabeza de nuevo.

“Me he mudado hace poco,y  me recomendaron que trabajara aquí por la buena reputación del lugar... pero realmente creo que nunca he visto… _¿trolls?_ ” dijiste, dudsando sobre la pronunciación de la última palabra.

Jeremy rió suavemente.

“No pasa nada, no mucha gente los ha visto realmente: es por eso que es una atracción tan popular aquí... Aunque son bastante buenos escondiéndose y no suelen ser muy sociables (o amigables), pero uno acaba por acostumbrarse a ellos” él explicó con tranquilidad “incluso yo mismo he llegado a ver algunos de cerca a lo largo de los años”.

Jeremy dirigió su mirada a  su reloj, comprobando la hora.

“Bueno, parece que es la hora del almuerzo” él dijo con una sonrisa amable en su cara “¿Vienes?”

Asentiste suavemente y dirigiste una última mirada a las imponentes jaulas del recinto... estabas empezando a notar una extraña sensación... como si algo estuviera cerca... _muy cerca…_

Finalmente volviste a sacudir los extraños pensamientos de tu cabeza y te encaminaste hacia el pasillo junto con Jeremy, una pequeña sonrisa abriéndose paso en tu cara.

Quizás este trabajo fuera bueno después de todo.

**…**

_La pareja de trolls jóvenes observaba silenciosamente, escondida en un pequeño rincón dentro de uno de las jaulas._

_“¿quiién e2 ella?”_ el joven macho de sangre amarilla preguntó, sus alas se replegaron a su espalda con recelo.

_La hembra levantó la cabeza y olfateó lentamente el aire._

_ “NO HU3L3 COMO N4D13 QU3 YO CONOZC4” _

_Su compañero frunció el ceño mientras observaba cómo la joven humana abandonaba la zona de las jaulas._

_“no confiio en ella”. _


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1º --- La imagen usada en este capítulo NO ME PERTENECE. Es de "http://fuchsiaheiress.tumblr.com", un hermoso tumblr que inspiró este fanfiction y cuyos derechos no me pertenecn.  
>  Más información en la segunda parte de estas notas :33
> 
> **…**
> 
> 2º --- INSPIRADO POR EL MAGNÍFICO TRABAJO DE http://fuchsiaheiress.tumblr.com, ESPECIALMENTE POR SU GRAN MASTERPOST DE FERALSTUCK (http://fuchsiaheiress.tumblr.com/post/150973568614/feralstuck-masterpost)

 

* * *

  

**_Bam, bam, bam._ **

_Una y otra vez el sonido resuena por las paredes de la jaula, las viejas verjas de metal tiemblan y_ _crujen más con cada nuevo intento de liberarse. El troll retenido en el interior no cesa en ningún momento de lanzarse contra los finos barrotes, que siguen temblando con cada golpe de su todavía joven cuerpo.Ya no importa el horrible ruido rechinante de los golpes en sus oídos, ni el dolor sordo que se extiendo por cada uno de sus músculos, nada importa si no es salir de ahí._

_Y entonces sucede..._

**_Crack._ **

**...**

Después de acabar de comer Jeremy y tú os volveis a encaminar por el corredor.

Siendo sincero es probable que no te hayas sentido así de relajado en bastante tiempo: la naturaleza y los animales parecen tener ese efecto general en ti, y Jeremy es lo suficientemente amable y divertido como para hacer que cualquier tipo de preocupación en la que tu cabeza estuviera dando vueltas desaparezca al instante. O al menos así es hasta que llegáis a la siguiente parada.

De repente todo el color del ambiente parece desaparecer cuando vosotros dos quedáis parados en frente de una puerta diferente, totalmente blanca, con apenas un pequeño cartel plateado en el que letras negras destacan.

“Departamento veterinario” lees en voz alta.

“No creo que haga falta que te explique qué es esto, ¿verdad?” Jeremy dice, el tono humorístico claramente reconocible en su voz. Él golpea suavemente la puerta con sus nudillos, y apenas unos pocos segundos después esta se abre para revelar una habitación extremadamente blanca. El suelo está hecho de madera negra, y al frente se encuentra un escritorio que parecía estar hecho del mismo material, por encima, pegadas a la pared, se alzaban múltiples estanterías llenas de frascos, ocasionalmente alternadas con diplomas y certificados brillantes en marcos oscuros.

Tus ojos se abren aún más cuando tu visión se centra en los frascos que descansan encima de la repisa, criaturas y pequeños animales disecados y conservados te observan desde el interior con esos ojos muertos que consiguen que escalofríos recorran tu espalda. Los recuerdos de tus primeros años de carrera y todas las horribles primeras prácticas y disecciones vienen a tu cabeza, y tienes que esforzarte para retener la arcada que sube por tu garganta. Nunca has tenido problemas al tratar con criaturas vivas, o animales heridos o enfermos de ningún tipo, los muertos sin embargo...

Casi como si tu cerebro buscara una forma de distraerte tu cabeza rápidamente se levanta para ver al hombre, de edad bastante mayor que tú, que te observa con una mirada seria reflejada en sus ojos marrón oscuro. Los cuales por cierto, combinan con su cabello también oscuro y a su vez con su propia versión del uniforme del zoo, blanco y esterilizado.

Su mirada sigue seria incluso después de que Jeremy haya dado su propio comentario alegre, presentándote con el “Dr. Aaron”, tras lo cual te ves obligado (por el bien de tu trabajo y los buenos modales) a estrechar su mano, la incomodidad siguiéndote todo el camino.

“Señorita (y/n)” su forma de hablar es extraña, de alguna manera consigue recordarte a una larga y enrevesada conferencia, sin embargo no es una de las buenas, más bien una de las aburridas “he leído su expediente, y estoy complacido de que haya decidido unirse a nosotros como trabajdora en el zoológico. Espero que podamos llegar ser grandes compañeros”.

“Amm… sí, por supuesto…” asientes algo desorientada.

“El señor Aaron es también el copropietario del zoológico” Jeremy susurra a tu oído disimuladamente una vez que te separas “él revisa los expedientes de los empleados con el dueño antes de contratarlos”.

Ah, gracias… supongo… Mentalmente te abofeteas por tu actitud delante del que probablemente es la autoridad más cercana a un jefe para ti en este momento. Jeremy parece aguantar la risa al ver tu reacción, mientras que el doctor simplemente frunce el ceño más profundamente, lo que te impulsa inmediatamente a rectificar tu postura y esforzarse por parecer lo más profesional posible.

“Si me hace el favor de sentarse podríamos a pasar a una pequeña revisión de las normas…” el doctor se aparta para dejarte paso, indicándote la silla vacía delante del escritorio. Algo incómoda te dispones a sentarte cuando-

**_Eeeoooeeeooo, eeeoooeeeooo…_ **

Instintivamente diriges tus manos a tus oídos, con la esperanza de conseguir bloquear la repentina alarma que parece salir de algún altavoz oculto en la habitación. Jeremy y el doctor, por el contrario que tú, parecen saber exactamente qué hacer cuando rápidamente se levantan y salen de la habitación.  Tú, aún desorientada y en pánico, rápidamente los sigues hasta el exterior de la habitación.

Y entonces eres recibida por la que probablemente sea la visión más extraña de toda tu vida.

Una criatura se alza de pie en medio del pasillo, mirando con furia a dos empleados armados con pistolas de dardos a pocos metros de distancia, su boca está abierta mostrando afilados dientes blancos. Su cuerpo (de aspecto asombrosamente parecido al de un humano) está cubierto por una fina capa de pelo gris claro, en la que pequeños puntos gris oscuro se destacan en sus articulaciones y cerca del borde de sus ojos amarillos con iris rojo brillante. Una marca gris parecida está en su pecho, pero sin embargo esta parece más ¿el signo de cáncer? Pelo negro y ondulado bloquea ligeramente la visión de dos pequeños cuernos redondeados en los alto de su cabeza, que destacan al igual que las escamas negro con bordes rojo a ambos lados de la misma, a pocos centímetros de esas orejas puntiagudas y de bordes oscuros que se elevan alarmadas mientras mira fijamente a los hombres armados. La cola grisácea de escamas rojo brillante también está levantada, y sus uñas y dientes afilados son suficiente para hacerte no querer estar en este lugar en el momento en que esa criatura al fin se decida a atacar.

Casi como estuviera leyendo tu mente el extraño animal se decide a saltar hacia la dirección contraria, tratando de despistar a los guardias, que le apuntan directamente con las pistolas de dardos, para tu desgracia justo en la misma dirección en la que tú estás.

A partir de ahí todo ocurre demasiado rápido para que te des cuenta, de pronto el sonido de los disparos llena el aire y al siguiente segundo sientes como algo afilado se clava en tu muslo. Pero no tienes tiempo para sentir el dolor, porque de pronto una sensación de calidez y hormigueo trepa por tu pierna hasta tu cadera y se extiende por todo cuerpo, haciendo que de repente te encuentras increíblemente cansado. Ni siquiera tienes suficiente energía para tratar de sostenerte cuando tus piernas fallan, y caes de rodillas al suelo. Tus ojos comienzan a cerrarse cuando tus orejas consigan captar un último sonido, el segundo antes de que caigas completamente en la inconsciencia.

_ “¡MIERDA!” _

Espera, ¿qué fue eso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy de vuelta :)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSPIRADO POR EL MAGNÍFICO TRABAJO DE http://fuchsiaheiress.tumblr.com, ESPECIALMENTE POR SU GRAN MASTERPOST DE FERALSTUCK (http://fuchsiaheiress.tumblr.com/post/150973568614/feralstuck-masterpost)

_Oscuro… frío… ¿Por qué… ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro?_

Algo desorientada abres lo ojos, solo para ser recibida por un techo blanco y plagado de luces y el inolvidable olor a desinfectante y extrema limpieza. Siseas, tu cabeza duele terriblemente y hay un dolor agudo clavado en tu pierna, cerca de tu muslo derecho. Pestañeas lentamente, esforzándote por aclarar tu visión borrosa… ¿dónde estás?

“Hey, ¡estás despierta! Wow amiga, nos has tenido preocupados un buen rato” una voz familiar viene de arriba, y por un momento frunces el ceño, concentrada en distinguir su origen a pesar de tu fuerte dolor de cabeza “oh, espera un momento, déjame que te ayude”.

Después de que la voz familiar hable por segunda vez sientes como alguien te toma del brazo y cuidadosamente tira de ti, ayudándote a levantarte de dónde estabas tumbada hasta ese momento.

Vuelves a pestañear, y por un momento tu visión consigue aclararse un poco, permitiéndote distinguir con claridad al que es tu nuevo compañero de trabajo, ahora vestido con ropas de calle y que sostiene una sonrisa ligeramente preocupada en su rostro.

“¿D-Dónde… ¿Dónde estoy?” te las arreglas para preguntar, tu garganta está seca y tu voz es ronca, casi como si llevaras mucho tiempo sin hablar.

“Oh sí, claro… verás… Después de que ese troll se escapara de su jaula (recuerdas cuando te hablé sobre los trolls, ¿verdad?) y de alguna manera consiguiera llegar hasta el pasillo iniciaron el protocolo de seguridad y vinieron los guardias. El troll trató de huir y los guardias dispararon, y bueno… accidentalmente una de los dardos de anestesia te dió a ti. Te desmayaste y tuvimos que llevarte hasta el hospital… dónde estás ahora…” él dice “Has estado inconsciente por un rato…”

Tu cabeza giraba en el momento en que las últimas palabras, confusas para tu mente desconcertada y dolorida, salen de su boca

“¿Desmayada? ¿Troll? ¡¿INCONSCIENTE?! ¡¿Qué hora es?!” gritaste, levantándote alarmada una vez que te diste cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que puedes haber estado fuera de la consciencia.

“Err… aproximadamente una media hora después de que acabara tu turno” Jeremy carraspeó “has estado dormida por un  tiempo bastante largo”.

Una enfermera joven de repente apareció a tu lado, dándole una mirada furiosa al chico de ojos verdes antes de dirigirse hacia ti, usando su mano para empujarte suavemente hacia el respaldo de lo que, acababas de descubrir, era la camilla en donde estabas sentada “no hagas muchos esfuerzos, tienes que mantenerte calmada y descansar” ella se giró hacia él “y en cuanto a TI, esperaba no tener que volver a verte por aquí en un tiempo” ella dijo con un tono ligeramente exasperado, pero del cual todavía podías distinguir una pizca de humor.

Jeremy hizo una mueca y la enfermera soltó un suspiro a la vez que suavemente se frotaba las sienes, tú los miraste a los dos, desconcertada.

“¿Os conocéis?”

Jeremy cambió su mueca a una de diversión, y la joven con el uniforme del hospital volvió a mirarlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

“No sé por cuánto tiempo has conocido a este tipo, pero sea el tiempo que sea te digo una cosa: mantente alejado de él. Es un imán de problemas” la chica dijo, el tono humorístico, aunque disfrazado, seguía teniendo ese suave toque en el fondo de su voz.

“Vamos, no exageres…” Jeremy interrumpió a la chica con una sonrisa pícara abriéndose paso en su rostro.

“¡¿Yo exagero?! ¿He de recordarle al señor “estaré bien, no necesito ir a un hospital, es solo una pequeña herida” la vez en que te clavaste unas TIJERAS?”.

No puedes resistir la tentación de reír cuando Jeremy y la enfermera comienzan a discutir, dando pie a hilarantes anécdotas de los accidentes del alimentador de animales. Es divertido… y te distrae lo suficiente como para olvidarte del dolor por un tiempo. El suficiente como para que otra enfermera entre para revisarte y darte algunos analgésicos suaves (ellos dicen que no quieren meter más anestesia en tu sistema por un tiempo), antes de finalmente darte el alta. Por supuesto eres informada de tu situación; no están seguros de que clase de efectos podría tener la anestesia para troll en un ser humano, especialmente en un grupo sanguíneo tan poco común como el tuyo, saben que no es mortal, pero por si acaso es importante que llames si comienzas a sentir algún malestar o molestia extraña, especialmente durante las 48 horas siguientes al incidente.

Media hora de viaje en  bus y caminata más y tarde y al fin te encuentras al frente de la puerta de tu pequeño apartamento. La llave está en tu mano, y el dolor sordo dentro de tu cabeza y en tu pierna es probablemente lo único que te separa a ti y un buen merecido descanso en tu cómoda cama.

Finalmente consigues abrir, pero te congelas a la entrada cuando una voz no familiar llega a tus oídos.

_ "¿Es eso el timbre? ¡El timbre! ¡Está aquí! ¡Ha vuelto!” _

Mierda.

Tanteas tu bolso, agarrándolo en caso de que tuvieras que usarlo como arma, pero para tu suerte no es el propietario de la voz desconocida el que rápidamente corre a tu encuentro en la puerta, sino alguien mucho más pequeño y peludo. Mía corre rápidamente hacia ti, sus patas comienzan a arañar suavemente tus piernas hasta que cedes, agachándote a su altura.

_ “¡Estás aquí! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Has vuelto!” _

¿Uh? Tu mandíbula cae cuando en vez de ladridos es una voz joven la que brota de la garganta del emocionado perrillo. ¿Esa no fue… la voz que oíste antes?

El pequeño yorkshire de pelo largo detiene su movimiento emocionado ante la falta de caricias y sus ojos se dirigen hacia ti con preocupación y miedo.

_ “¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás… enferma?” _

No encuentras el valor suficiente para volver a hablar cuando sucede de nuevo… Está sucediendo… tú perro está hablando… y tú puedes entenderlo.

_**Tap, tap, tap.** _

Pisadas avanzan por el pasillo, y giras la cabeza para mirar a los dos pequeños gatitos que caminan hacia el lugar donde estás sentada en el suelo. Coco está al frente, seguida de cerca por Copo de nieve, uno de los más recientes miembro de tu familia de pequeños amiguitos, de tan solo 5 meses de edad y pelaje tan blanco como indica su nombre.

 _“¿Qué pasó esta vez?”_ la voz lógica y ligeramente fría parece tan cómicamente parecida a la aptitud de Coco que está segura de que te hubieras reído de no estar en esta situación. _“¿Está ella bien?” _ por otro lado la voz infantil y también preocupada que aparece cuando Copo de nieve abre la boca no tiene nada de gracia y no hace más que recordarte en la situación en la que estás.

_ “Por favor… ¿puedes hablar? Prometo que no me portaré mal, solo dí que estás bien… por favor”. _

Sabes que no tiene sentido, pero la voz desesperada que brota como si fuera lo más natural del mundo de la garganta de tu perro suena tan preocupada… y sus ojos tienen esa mirada triste... que por un momento reunes las fuerzas para salir de tu situación en shock agachada en el suelo, y consigues levantar ligeramente la cabeza mirando a los tres animales preocupados frente a ti.

“¿Q-Qué has d-dicho?”


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSPIRADO POR EL MAGNÍFICO TRABAJO DE http://fuchsiaheiress.tumblr.com, ESPECIALMENTE POR SU GRAN MASTERPOST DE FERALSTUCK (http://fuchsiaheiress.tumblr.com/post/150973568614/feralstuck-masterpost)

_ “¡¿PUEDES ENTENDERNOS?!” _

Asientes vacilante, tus (e/c) ojos están clavados en las 3 pequeñas criaturas reunidas en el suelo alrededor de ti, mirándote, juzgando tus palabras. Porque ellos te entienden, y (probablemente por primera vez en la entera historia de la humanidad) tu los estás ENTENDIENDO A ELLOS. Y joder, esto es tan asombroso, y extraño, y-

 _"Bueno… ya que ahora que podemos comunicarnos adecuadamente, me gustaría volver a aclarar que YO NO FUI el que ensució la alfombra la semana pasada”_ tus entorpecidos pensamientos son interrumpidos por Coco, quién se gira para mirar con un casi humorístico ceño fruncido al pequeño gatito de pelaje blanco sentado al lado de ella _“así que me gustaría volver a tener mis premios de vuelta”_ ella acaba, mirando a Copo de nieve con un aura de molestia.

Por suerte, él parece estar lo suficientemente ensimismado con toda la  situación y el hecho de que su dueña ahora puede entender lo que dice como para prestar atención a la acusación. _“¿Puede ell- Quiero decir, tú”_ él se corrige a sí mismo, tropezando torpemente con sus propias palabras en medio de su confusión _ “¿tú puedes entender lo que decimos? ¿Por qué? ¿C-Cómo?” _ pregunta, la confusión tiñe su voz infantil, todavía con leves trazos de preocupación y curiosidad.

“No lo sé… yo solo…” murmuras, tan confundida o más que el pequeño gatito; piensa (y/n), ¿cuándo comenzó esto? ¿Qué hiciste hoy que fuera diferente? Hoy tuviste tu primer día de trabajo, fuiste presentada con el nuevo personal, viste tu primer troll y- Espera un momento…

**_Tus ojos comienzan a cerrarse cuando tus orejas consigan captar un último sonido, el segundo antes de que caigas completamente en la inconsciencia._ **

_** "MIERDA!" ** _

Oh dios santo.

**…**

“Hey, ¿de vuelta por aquí tan pronto? Pensé que el hospital te habría dado unos días más de descanso o algo así desde lo de la última vez”.

Sonríes amablemente a Jeremy, los dos estáis vestidos con vuestros respectivos uniformes, parados en el pasillo al final de los vestuarios; hace tres días exactamente desde la última vez que os visteis, cuando despertaste de la anestesia en el hospital.

“No” dices con alegría, contenta de poder volver a ver una cara familiar “los del hospital dicen que la anestesia no resultó nada tan grave como pensaban, y que la lesión está progresando bien” dices señalando tu pierna herida a la vez que la levantas levemente, disimulando una leve mueca de dolor cuando sin querer haces que pequeñas ondas de dolor amortiguado recorran todo tu muslo, allí dónde todavía tienes la herida del dardo.

“Aún no puedo moverla con normalidad” explicas, regresando lentamente tu extremidad herida a su posición normal “y correr o andar rápido es algo difícil, pero ellos consideran que estaré bien para volver al trabajo” terminas con cuidado.

“Bueno, en ese caso” dice él, dándote una cariñosa palmada en la espalda “bienvenida de nuevo (y/n)”.

Ríes suavemente “Está bien, no necesitas ser tan formal. ¿Hay algo importante que me haya perdido?”

Jeremy acaricia su mentón pensativamente “No creo… Espera..., ¡sí!” curiosa diriges tu mirada de nuevo hacia el alimentador de animales, que parece haber recordado algo importante de repente “El doctor me dijo que quería hablar contigo en cuanto volvieras”.

Oh… Por un momento te congelas, ¡demonios! ¡Lo habías olvidado completamente! Tu corazón se hunde un momento ante la idea de volver a tener que hablar con ese hombre… No malinterpretes, no te parecía una mala persona ni nada de eso, pero te ponías fácilmente nerviosa delante de ese señor… era tan serio… y autoritario… Nunca te sentiste bien estando con ese tipo de personas, te hizo sentir incómoda y... _pequeña_...

Eres sacudida fuera de tus pensamientos por la voz amable y ligeramente preocupada de Jeremy preguntándote si estás bien. Un leve sonrojo se extiende por tus mejillas y rápidamente tartamudeas una disculpas… Mierda, últimamente has estado tan distraída con el nuevo trabajo, la familia, y el hospital…

… y hablar con los animales…

Murmuras una leve disculpa y te excusas con Jeremy diciendo que será mejor que vayas con el doctor antes que se haga tarde. Caminas rápidamente (tu pierna cojea levemente mientras tratas de ganar algo de velocidad) por el pasillo, y pronto te encuentras frente a frente el cartel de “Departamento veterinario”. Golpeas suavemente tus nudillos contra la puerta.

_**Knock, knock, knock.** _

La puerta se abre y la una cara seria y profesional aparece del otro lado.

“Oh, señorita (y/n), me alegra ver que está de vuelta. ¿Me haría el favor de pasar?” él pregunta, asientes levemente y das un paso adelante a la puerta, preparada para la larga conversación que viene.

**…**

“Bueno, me complace que al fin podamos haber tenido esta charla, ¿no opina lo mismo?”

“S-Sí, por supuesto….” murmuras; lo creas o no eso no fue tan malo. Al menos el doctor (o Aaron, como al parecer prefiere que lo llamen) no es un tipo tan serio…. en realidad es bastante amable y, aunque quizás un poco excesivo para tu gusto a la hora de cumplir con los procedimientos y las reglas, parece bastante comprensivo, lo que te da una pequeña idea de porque a Jeremy parece caerle tan bien.

“Créame señorita (y/n) que yo soy la persona que más lamenta su accidente…” el doctor vuelve hablar, consiguiendo sacarte de tus pensamientos “el zoológico ha estado teniendo algunos problemas con el personal de seguridad, y es precisamente por eso que nos hace tan felices saber que hay otra experta en el campo veterinario con nosotros” sus labios se curvan, y puedes jurar que esta es la primera vez que lo ves con algo que se asemeja a una sonrisa realmente sincera.

“Sobre eso” este último evento te da el valor para al fin hablar “¿C-Como está? M-Me refiero a el troll”.

“Me sorprende (y/n), hace falta mucho valor para preocuparse por un animal de una especie así después de un primer encuentro de este tipo, eso dice mucho de su capacidad como veterinaria.” El ceño del doctor se frunció por un momento, antes de rápidamente convertirse en lo que se esforzaba por parecer una cara de calma “Su estado podría ser mejor… lo examinamos mientras aún estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia; tenía lesiones y un poco daño muscular, y lo tratamos... creo que todos esperaban que el daño sanara por sí mismo con el tiempo, pero la ayuda no parece haber sido suficiente y las cosas no parecen estar evolucionando” un pequeño suspiro escapó de entre sus labios “claramente va a necesitar ayuda externa y tendremos que intervenir, pero con un espécimen con un historial así… tan impredecible y de una especie salvaje... Francamente, ningún miembro parece coincidir en lo que hacer. Si la situación no mejora creo que la única opción restante sería drogar al animal y tratarlo” frotó suavemente sus sienes, claramente estresado ante la idea. Levantó la cabeza y te miró con oscuros ojos marrone “No parece la mejor idea, ¿verdad? Y eso tan solo si conseguimos hacer que no detecte la droga…”.

Vacilaste sopesando las palabras del veterinario dentro de tu cabeza, antes de al fin hablar de nuevo.

“Señor, y-yo...”

“Ya le he dicho, (y/n), que no hace falta que me llame así” él hizo una pausa antes de repentinamente darse cuenta de que te había interrumpido “Continúe, por favor”.

“Aaron, yo… yo c-creo que podría ser de ayuda con ese problema.

La ceja izquierda del veterinario se elevó con repentina curiosidad “¿A qué se refiere exactamente?”

Tragaste nerviosa, respiraste profundamente, y dejaste salir las palabras, dejaste salir las palabras, tantas veces pensadas en los últimos días, pero por primera vez pronunciadas en voz alta.

“¿Me permitiría atender al troll?”


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSPIRADO POR EL MAGNÍFICO TRABAJO DE http://fuchsiaheiress.tumblr.com, ESPECIALMENTE POR SU GRAN MASTERPOST DE FERALSTUCK (http://fuchsiaheiress.tumblr.com/post/150973568614/feralstuck-masterpost)

_** “Grrrrr” ** _

_El troll dentro de la pequeña habitación gruñe y se apoya contra una de las paredes de vidrio de su pequeña y fría prisión.  Sus dientes rechinan furiosamente, su mente rota en un ciclo sin aparente final de ira, decepción por su intento fallido de fuga y dolor punzante de las heridas en su cuerpo, demasiado débil quizás en este momento como para merecer ser llamado el de una criatura salvaje. Hay un dolor horrible en su hombro, que hace que sus dientes rechinen reprimiendo los gemidos de sufrimiento cada vez que trata de moverse, y todo eso sin contar los múltiples hematomas y raspaduras que parecen empeñarse en restregarle por la cara al animal el desagradable color rojo caramelo de sus heridas._

_Un color mutante._

_Un nuevo gruñido de furia escapa de sus labios, feroz e intimidante, y dispuesto a enfrentarse con el próximo de esos estúpidos humanos de batas blancas que entre por la puerta._

_**Skreeen.** _

_Es una pena que eso sea exactamente lo que pasa en ese momento._

_**…** _

“Sigo sin creerme que lo hayas conseguido, ¡¿cómo demonios has hecho para convencerle?!”

Reíste mientras te movías al lado de Jeremy por el pasillo, quizás un poco más lenta de lo que te gustaría por tu pierna todavía herida. Te encogiste de hombros.

“No lo sé… supongo que mi historial resultaba convincente”.

Jeremy suspiró “Es increíble, ¡yo tardé 5 meses en ver un troll por primera vez! Te envidio...” él dijo, sacándote la lengua con una cara infantil.

Le devolviste la mueca, antes de dirigir tu mirada a un fino archivo del zoológico en tu mano, que cuidadosamente desplegaste y observaste mientras ambos seguís caminando. Pronto la voz del alimentador volvió a golpear tus oídos “De todos formas, ¿cómo está?”.

Tus ojos se levantaron un momento de la página del expediente que estabas leyendo, mientras tus piernas se esforzaban por seguir caminando por el largo corredor “Bueno..., según los informes vieron que tenía un hombro dislocado que, al parecer, no ha conseguido colocarse del todo, lo que debe de ser bastante doloroso… Además él parece tener varias heridas, algunas de las cuales es posible que necesiten volver a ser desinfectadas...” mumuraste “Sin embargo hay algo que no entiendo de este informe...”añadiste pensativa, mirando distraídamente la página.

“¿Qué es?” el trabajador del zoo a tu lado preguntó, la legítima curiosidad en su voz.  

“Esto… ¿no quieren nombrar a los animales?” preguntaste, señalando una serie de números debajo de la foto del expediente, donde normalmente el nombre del animal iría. Normalmente (al menos en el resto de zoos en los que habías trabajado) ya fuera por cariño o para atraer clientela, a la mayoría de los dueños les gustaba nombrar a los animales más famosos...

“Ah... bueno, de hecho ellos suelen hacerlo con otros animales...” Jeremy contestó “los trolls por otra parte son bastante más listos que cualquier animal  promedio, mucha gente incluso cree que tienen su propio lenguaje” él rió burlonamente ante la idea “a lo que quiero llegar es que no parecen tomarlo nada bien cuando tratas de nombrarlos”.

Te encogistes de hombros “Quizás solo no han encontrado el nombre correcto” mumuraste.

“Seguro, avísame cuando consigas un buen nombre y yo te invitaré al almuerzo el resto de la semana” él contestó con voz burlona “Por cierto, ya estamos aquí” añadió, parándose al frente de una gran puerta metálica en una de las diversificaciones del pasillo.

Murmuraste entre dientes mientras cojías las llaves que te extendió Jeremy, un poco molesta por su último comentario.

“Vamos, no seas tan arisca; era solo una broma” él dijo con un pequeño guiño, “Suerte (y/n)” añadió con un tono notablemente más amable, consiguiendo que enfado disminuyera de nivel.

“Gracias” respondistes en voz baja, mientras lentamente metías la pequeña llave en la cerradura de la gran puerta blindada, en cuyo interior se encontraba guardado tu primer paciente de este lugar…

Y el troll posiblemente culpable de todo esto.

**...**

_“¿Qué voy hacer?” hablaste en voz alta, tu suave voz marcada por la angustia no se dirigía a nadie en particular. Estabas tumbada en el sofá de tu casa, mirando al techo apenas iluminado por una vieja lámpara, mientras tu pierna herida descansaba en una pequeña pila de almohadas._

_“¿De qué hablas? ¿No estás contenta? No todos los días un humano comienza a hablar con nosotros...” Coco habla entre bocado y bocado de su lata de sardinas (maldita sea, esa gatita sabía cómo hacer negocios), tumbada en el suelo, a pocos metros de la pequeña cama que en este momento comparten Copo de nieve y Mia, ambos dormidos y acurrucados en el calor del otro._

_“Sí… quiero decir, no es que me parezca malo ni nada pero…  Se siente tan extraño, ¿cómo se supone que todo funcione ahora? ¿Debo hablar con todos animales con los que me encuentre? ¿Y si alguien me ve? Creerán que estoy LOCA y-”_

_“Shhhh” el sonido que sale de la boca de Coco es extrañamente reconfortante (casi tanto como un ronroneo o un pequeño abrazo) a la vez que salta encima del sofá contigo, dejando a un lado su premio a medio comer. “Está bien, cálmate…” su voz es suave mientras su pequeño cuerpo peludo se estira junto a tu pierna herida, compartiendo su temperatura corporal con tu extremidad herida, casi como si esta fuera una cría de su propia especie._

_“Sabes, una vez alguien me dijo algo muy sabio…” hace una pequeña pausa y su voz se convierte en un murmullo delicado y reconfortante  “El mañana ya vendrá, y mientras tanto debemos disfrutar el presente”._

_“¿Quién fue?” preguntas. La gatita hace una mueca de diversión mientras su cola envuelve los vendajes de tu pierna._

_ “Tú”. _

_“Oh” pestañeas lentamente, antes de que algunos recuerdos, al principio lentos y borrosos, pero más claros a medida que tu memoria comienza a funcionar, vienen a tu mente. Una pequeña sonrisa toma tus labios mientras la tensión va desapareciendo de tu cabeza y cuerpo._

_“¿Coco?”_

_ “¿Si (y/n)?” _

_“... gracias”_

_Incluso desde tu posición alcanzas a oír el ronroneo de la dulce gata._

_ “De nada”.  _

**_…_ **

_**Skreeen.** _

Parpadeas lentamente, observando con calma la nueva habitación en al que estás. Aaron no había exagerado al describirte los equipos veterinarios del zoo en vuestra conversación, ¡esta era la sala mejor equipada que hayas visto! Por si la más que claramente costosa pared insonorizada y los equipos de análisis y estudio (además de demás material veterinario) no fuera suficiente, la propia sala parece estar dividida a la mitad por una pared de vidrio, cuyo interior alberga un pequeño y solitario ecosistema tropical especialmente preparado para los animales ingresados o en tratamiento. Por último, en una de las esquinas de las gruesas paredes de vidrio de seguridad hay una pequeña puerta, también de cristal, y cerrada con llave, que permite la comunicación  entre las dos partes de la espaciosa habitación.

_**GRRRRRRRR.** _

Es posible que te hayas estremecido… solo posible. La próxima que vez levantas la mirada de las lujosas instalaciones hay un par de ojos amarillos mirándote con obvia furia a través de vidrio. Los afilados dientes del troll salvaje traen de vuelta el terror de vuestro no muy amable primer encuentro que desearías poder olvidar… La agresividad de su ceño fruncido y sus fauces abiertas mostrando sus afilados dientes, y que _parezca_ estar en la exacta misma posición que un depredador antes del ataque, tampoco ayuda mucho.

_Respira profundamente (y/n), tienes todo bajo control._

Con la poca seguridad que todavía eres capaz de reunir levantas torpemente la cabeza y das un paso adelante, hacia el vidrio que os separa a ti y a la criatura, dispuesta a hacer tu primer contacto/comunicación con él.

“Hola…”


End file.
